


Curiosity

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Other, Samelch | Tentacle Creature - Freeform, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentaclween, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb
Relationships: Samelch | Tentacle Creature/Harry Potter
Series: Tentaclween 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949806
Kudos: 18
Collections: Samelch | Tentacle Creature Features (tentaclween)





	Curiosity

He should have listened to Hermione. Yet, here he was. His hard headedness had gotten him into trouble once again. Ron had shown them a picture of an eye in the middle of a portal with wiggling tendrils reaching out from the edges. Telling them of the beast Samelch that had a large section in a book about gods and myths. One of the few books he was interested in. The book saying it was one of the old gods that long ago came from the neither. One who can bestow it visited with power or even create new gods. The only reason he was even looking into it was because his family recently gifted his father with a visit from the god. He did not know what happened during the encounter with Samelch. He just knew that his father was much happier afterwards. It had gotten Harry curious of what the god is and what it does. The scant information he found was not enough to quash the need to figure out what they were.

A curiosity that landed him the situation he was in now. A rough, dark chocolate, scale covered tentacle stuffed into his mouth to keep him quiet. Another had ripped his pants and underwear from apart and from his body. Only to shove its way into his arse. Unlike the one in his mouth, it was moving in and out in a rough, fast manner. All the while other arms had lifted him off the cold, stone floor before all that happened. Having forced his legs apart as his arms were tided behind his back. Forcing his back to arch some to expose his chest to the portal they had came out of. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes while muffled, broken sobs were the only sound he could make around the chocolate colored appendage. A sickness washing over him as he feels the tentacle covered in its own cum slide out slowly. Only to thrust back in harshly and fast. Causing to screw his red eyes shut.

Body bouncing upwards with those thrusts. Teeth biting into the tentacle to meet with hard scales. Scales that wiggle and shifted against the roof of his mouth and on top of his tongue. It made him feel even sicker that this was even happening at all. He wished that never done that. Wished he were not so curious about the unknown that was behind the veil. That he was not so hardheaded and stupid. Now he was paying the price by letting this creature… This god… No, this demon, have its way with him. He could easily say this was part of his curse of having danger follow him everywhere while at Hogwarts. Except he had walked into this one alone.

Tears streamed down his cheeks when tentacles started to crawl over his clothed chest. Rubbing the erect nipples hidden underneath. Harry wished he could swat them away the ones keep his arms tied had tighten. Seeming to sense what he had wanted to do. Then there was something he never thought would happen in his life. The tentacle in his arm shoved its way deep inside him before a foreign liquid filled him up. Harry loud, muffled sob rang out in the room as he came as well. Unexperienced not use to such a thing as this. Semen landing on the floor below as more emptied inside Harry. Once done did the appendage finally pulled out. Leaving Harry gapping as semen seeped out of his ass. Trailing down before it smeared between the butt cheeks. The one in his mouth followed suit to let the summoner sob and cry out into the empty room. Samelch gently puts Harry down onto the floor. This let it to finally leave this dimension with the knowledge that another summoner learned their lesson as to why they do not call upon it out of curiosity. The sobs of the Potter heir the last thing it heard when the portal closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)


End file.
